<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it is always you from beginning with, it just something different from here by OneZero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284835">it is always you from beginning with, it just something different from here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneZero/pseuds/OneZero'>OneZero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>94 line, F/F, Wedding, jibo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneZero/pseuds/OneZero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bora's Wedding Day~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it is always you from beginning with, it just something different from here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minji knocked on the room door before come in with a bouquet. The first time she came in she saw her friend with a beautiful white wedding dress. It made Minji speechless while her friend said hi nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>“The others haven’t come?” </p><p> </p><p>“You are the last one, Kim Minji.” </p><p> </p><p>Minji walked closer to her friend who still got the makeup team on her face. “You can put the flowers there with others.” Minji followed her said and put the bouquet in the table. </p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful, Bora,” said Minji still not look away from her friend. Some in her mind thought about how she regretted something. But she shook her head, even though her face blushed while saw her friend stood up and walked closer to her. Got a gentle hug for the sake of her wedding dress. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry that I can’t help with everything,” said Minji sounded bad about not helping her. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, you were not even in the country too. I understand that and the kids helped me.” </p><p> </p><p>Minji saw her friend’s big smile, as usual, she smiled it back. She always like that smile, never tired of it even in this situation. The situation that made her thought so much deep. </p><p> </p><p>The makeup team already out of the room, it’s only two of them in the room. With Bora was wearing that wedding dress, she got nervous about it. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s the flight here?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m still in the jet lag hour but yeah the flight is nice.” </p><p> </p><p>“You should rest more after this, I won’t bothering you with the gifts you promised before,” chuckled Bora after said that.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you miss me that much, I guess it’s for the gifts you want,” bantered Minji with another joke. </p><p> </p><p>It’s always like this, full of laughs with Bora. It’s been weeks since they haven’t seen each other, she missed her so much. Minji glad to got the time to back home and attended her best friend's wedding. </p><p> </p><p>“I need to take money from Siyeon and others for our bet,” said Minji that remembered about the bet they made years ago. </p><p> </p><p>“I even can’t believe that I’m the first one who gets married. Spare your crystal ball so I can know if I will get a son or a daughter for my first child.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s sons.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sons?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s twins,” explained Minji that made Bora surprised. </p><p> </p><p>“No way!” </p><p> </p><p>“Want to bet on it?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, sometimes I’m scared of you to guess something like this. Mostly you are right. And if it’s twins I will get much to handle.” </p><p> </p><p>“His aunts will love to babysit though, except Siyeon I guess.” </p><p> </p><p>Even the talk about something like this, guessing about her child, Minji always could see it, no matter what. Everything about Bora, she could see it. Minji won’t admit this ability because she saw one something different. </p><p> </p><p>“You are the next on my bet,” said Bora while arranged the bouquet she got to be more good to look on them. “You should get the bouquet I throw later.” </p><p> </p><p>“To think about it, I’m not into marriage now.” </p><p> </p><p>She used to care about it, now marriage sounded different on her. At least for certain years. She won’t even care if at the end of her life she doesn’t get married. </p><p> </p><p>“What the change of your heart there?” asked Bora carefully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Someone </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, when I’m getting old I just realized it I guess?” </p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Bora nodded and turned around to looked at Minji. It turned silent in the room, no one made noises. Somehow it’s calm both of them. It’s only for several seconds until Bora made moves.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… I…” Bora looked nervous it made Minji wondered what she wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>“I just… want to say thank you… For all these years, you are being my best best friend and a sister figure to me. For taking care of me…. and the kids, I never stand here in this dress without your guidance? You’re always being patient at me… I…. Thank you very much.” </p><p> </p><p>Minji held her tears, but it failed. Every moment she had with her flashed in front of her. From the happy moments till the sad ones. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for making me cry, Kim Bora!” said Minji kinda annoyed because she promised to not cry at the wedding, part of her mind blamed at the jet lag she had. </p><p> </p><p>“You are always the cry baby for sure.” Light chuckled from Bora, she never changed in Minji’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>She could felt Bora’s hand on her cheek, wiped the tears with the smile Minji loved. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, keep being Minji that I know. Keep being happy for every little thing you have. I and the kids always love you,” said Bora with the last tear wiped by her gentle thumb. </p><p> </p><p>Minji just nodded and smiled back at Bora. </p><p> </p><p>The seconds after that someone knocked on the door. </p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s time,” said Bora “I will see you out there.” </p><p> </p><p>Minji nodded again, she saw the back of Bora, walked to the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Bora,” called Minji before Bora opened the door. She turned around to looked at Minji, waited at what Minji wanted to say. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>She said that with the whole heart she had. No matter what it always Bora there. Whatever those words mean, it always for Bora from beginning with. She accepted this way, no matter what, for Bora’s happiness. Just look that smile of her! </p><p> </p><p>When Minji stepped out from the room she found Siyeon waited for her. </p><p> </p><p>“You are so late, Unnie.” </p><p> </p><p>“Where are the others? I miss them so much,” asked Minji after gave a hug on Siyeon. </p><p> </p><p>“Already eyeing foods and drinks, let’s go we won’t miss the important moment of her.” </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.” </p><p> </p><p>Minji linked her arm at Siyeon to went their assigned seats, the best spot to see Bora closer from it. Minji saw the happiness around her, Bora was really beautiful with that dress. </p><p> </p><p>As long as she’s happy. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this little one shot, hope you enjoy it. </p><p>STREAM R.o.S.E BLUE!!! I DON'T KNOW THE MV MAKES ME SAD!!!~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>